Master of my Heart
by snow-bun-buns1598
Summary: Sting is having a bad day. Can Yukino make it better? Sting x Yukino


A/N: I wanted to see more fics about these two so I made another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and the idea used here.

With a frustrated shout, Sting Eucliffe slams his palm on his table hard and it causes the mountain of paperwork to scatter on the pristine floor of his office. The young guild master's brows snap in irritation at this, today, is really not his day. It's one of those offal days again.

It all started when Sting overslept this morning and in his haste to get up, the sheets got tangled on his feet and therefor caused him to face plant on the tiled floor. And that hurt badly to say the least.

He reluctantly took a shower after his disastrous stunt but there was no hot water left. To add on his misfortunes, Sting got shampoo in his eyes and they were already sore when he was able to rinse it off. Nothing good had happened to him and it was just the start of his day. So he thought that he, being in a sour mood was fully justifiable.

The dragon slayer trudged heavily to his office, not having the appetite to eat. He might pour coffee to himself or something annoying like that so it's better for him to avoid it all together. A small ray of hope came to him when he didn't cross paths with anyone on his way there but it was quickly dashed when Frosch and Lector appeared suddenly in front of him. It looked like they were playing tag but Frosch was holding something... Something in a cup.

That something turned out to be a cup of newly brewed tea and the exceed dunked him with it. Great... Just, freaking amazing. He rolls his eyes upward and asked, can this day get any worse?

Of course, it could. The two apologized profusely when they finally noticed him but he dismissed it with a single sharp nod. It's not their fault he's having a bad day, so there's no use for it. Sting has no energy to get mad at them anyway.

He told them not to bother him in his office and then, Sting slam the door shut on their faces. As soon as he's by himself, he got off of his stained clothes and change into a fresh pare. Sting just sat down when Rogue came in with large stocks of paperwork in each arm.

The young master sighed and glared contemptuously at the stock he already has on his desk. Might as well get it over with. Sting opened his drawer to get a pen and ink when he pulled the handle too hard and it break. The inkwell shuttered and all of his expensive papers which he uses to send a letter to fellow guild masters got sludge in the process.

A litany of foul curses sprang from the dragon slayer's mouth with careless abandon of who heard him outside. Sting stamped and growled while he sorted out his unexpected mess. He scrubbed the floor furiously, red hot rage filling his vision. After his impromptu cleaning session, he slowly and carefully got out his pen and remaining inkpot.

The blond patted his chair just to make sure but when he found out that nothing was wrong, he gingerly sat and lightly grasped one of the million white monstrosities before him. Sting scowled at it for a moment but he quickly shook himself out of his annoyed state. Who knows what might happen? Better start working now, he thought and dive in.

Sting managed to work on it for most of the day; he even skipped lunch and breakfast in favor of work. He is now writing a particularly long and very, very important letter to the magic counsel when his pen suddenly snapped in two. Sting looks at it for a moment and realizing what had happened, grits his teeth angrily. He forces his now shaking hand to still and then, he calmly gets a replacement.

He effectively continues his work, putting the incident at the back of his mind. That was just an accident, nothing more, nothing less. It won't happen again. He scolds himself firmly. Sting's method proves to be working until... A loud crash from outside startles him and unfortunately causes him to break the quill.

_'If this keeps up, I'll. Really... Blast something.'_ The mage thought furiously as he duck down to search for another pen.

Minutes passed before he finds one but he did, and that's what matters. Sting's about to dip the quill in the inkwell when he hears another crash, and then the building shook violently. That incident of course, causes the ink to turnover and spill right into his very long and extremely important letter, rendering his previous work useless.

When the shaking had finally stopped, Sting looked at everything blankly at first before shouting in frustration. He slams his aching palm hard on the table, sending all the papers on the floor.

_'That. Is. It! I'm so done with this crap!'_ Light is already gathering in his mouth when someone knocks softly and Yukino pops her head in.

"Sting-sama? Are you..." She halts her words when she sees him about to roar in the room. "Stop!" The celestial mage exclaims in panic.

Sting hears her in time so he's able to seize his attack and he just sits down with a defeated look on his usually cheerful face. "If you're going to lecture me Yukino, save it for later. Just... Just leave me alone for now, will you?" He said without looking at her.

Soft footsteps reaches his ears and when Sting looks up, Yukino is already in front of him, concern for him coloring her lovely face. "What happened here Sting-sama? Are you alright?"

Sting scoffs at her question. He hadn't been alright since he woke-up. But she didn't deserve his ire so he replied. "I'm just having a bad day is all."

Now, he'd really thought that would have been the end of it. In ordinary days, it should have been, but not today. Sting watch as Yukino's face registered shock, then crumples in sympathy and lastly, harden with determination… What the?

"A bad day is truly a horrible thing Sting-sama but I Yukino Agria, shall help you to move pass this. You just leave everything to me!" The stellar mage declares with enthusiasm that is rarely seen in the usually reserve mage.

Taking his astonishment as permission, the key user proceeded to drag him by his hand to who knows where. Sting would have protested vehemently but the feel of her delicate fingers on his robs the dragon slayer of his ability to speak. He had admitted it to Rogue a little while ago, that he has a crush on the celestial mage. His heart hummers like crazy when she's near and a complement from her causes heat to flood his cheeks. It's not just that either.

The smell of her perfume, the sound of her laugh and the sight of her smile never leaves him. It's elating at best and embarrassing at worst. He sees Minerva and Rogue just staring at them with amused smirks on their faces so he scowls in return. The moment Sting did, his damn foot slipped and he almost barreled into Yukino. Good thing she manages to save both of them by holding on the double doors.

It didn't stop her though; she just pulled him along like nothing had happened. After a few minutes of walking and climbing narrow stairs that he almost tumbled over a couple of times, they finally reached a rooftop. It was one of the rarely used spaces in the guild.

The place is filled with different kinds of flowers. From roses to dahlias, lilies and carnations, the hidden garden has everything. There are a lot of flowers that Sting didn't know the names of and he is amazed of it all.

"So, why'd you drag me here?" He asks confusedly. Sting doesn't mean to be ungrateful but he really has no idea why they're here. Could the flowers get rid of his bad day or something?

Yukino perched on a nearby bench and clasps her hands on her lap. "The first cure of getting rid of a bad day is to shout at the top of your lungs. I brought you here so you can scream to your heart's content and no one will hear you. You can even curse like a sailor." When the stellar mage saw his guilty face, she quickly added. "Please don't mind me Sting-sama! I shall never say a word. Or perhaps you would rather I leave you alone?"

"No!" Seeing her slightly startled look, he explained. "I-I mean I prefer the other cure. You said there were two right? Let's just do the other one."

He just couldn't get a break, couldn't he? Judging from her reaction earlier, she heard him cursing his ass off in his office. Sting may be having a very, very crappy day but he won't sully his name in front of her further than he already had. He won't have her thinking that he's a potty mouthed sailor, thank you very much! Whatever the second cure of hers better work or he'll just laser stuff, consequences be damned.

Sting raised an inquisitive eyebrow when he sees that Yukino's cheeks turned an interesting shade of scarlet and she's now fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Wow, she's cute when she's embarrassed, Sting thought to himself. It looks like the girl won't look at him anytime soon so he somehow manages to ask. "Uh, Yukino?"

His voice caused her face to flush harder but she composed herself enough to answer him. "T-The other cure is a bit unusual, s-so..."

More than a little curious now, Sting dropdown beside her on the bench. "I've seen a lot of pretty unusual things in my short life so I think I can handle it. If it helps me to stop this unending bad luck, I'm all for that."

Sting saw that resolve gather in Yukino's eyes but before he could ask her about it, something he wasn't expecting happened. Slender arms rap around him and her delicate hand caress the back of his head, soft fingers lightly combing his hair. Yukino's arm on his waist tugged him forward and Sting gladly surrendered into her embrace. His arms encircle her slight frame automatically and Sting rests his chin on her shoulder to breath in her sweet, sweet sent.

It was a mix of strawberry and honeysuckle that makes his head spin. In that moment, Sting was lost. Lost to her warmth, her sent, her touch, lost to her. Yukino's embrace took every anger, sadness annoyance or disappointment he has and replaced it with light, happiness and kindness.

Sting wishes that this would last forever but of course, it couldn't. He slowly and reluctantly pulls away from her. When there is a respectable distance between them, Sting chanced a gazed at her to find that she did the same. Their eyes met but she was the first to look away. Both of their faces rival the color of Erza's hair now and Sting's not sure of when it'll return to normal.

An uncomfortable silence descended on them but Yukino broke it. "M-My sister used to do that to me whenever I had a bad day so... I just thought it will work? I-I-I didn't mean to be forward or anything Sting-sama and..."

Yukino's words froes on her lips when she felt Sting lifted her hand and placed a light kiss on the back of it. It was just an instant but the warmth of his lips quickly reached her cheeks and there it stayed. "You were a great help, thank you Yukino. I feel a lot better now." He told her and she saw his first smile that day.

It was such a sight to behold. The way his mouth curved upward, the flashing of his perfect teeth and the mischievous glint in his blue eyes. It all caused Yukino's heart to beat in a frenzy. She wishes she could stop it though, Sting might hear it and won't that be humiliating.

Sting gave Yukino a cheery wave and a wink before striding out of there with an extra bounce on his step. He feels amazing and refreshed, like the bad day didn't happened. He would gladly endure days like this if this is the result. It was just when he got to his office, happily humming a lively tune when Sting realized it.

For he may be Sabertooth's master but when it comes to his heart, it's another matter entirely. Because, the master of his heart is Yukino.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
